Bittersweet Valentine
by Evangeline.siK
Summary: El exceso de dulce empalaga, lo amargo nos deja un mal sabor de boca. No siempre tenemos que ser nosotros los que den el primer paso, toda recompensa llega a quien sabe esperar, y en asuntos del corazón, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Fic regalo para todos mis amigos lectores, por supuesto SASUSAKU!


**Naruto propiedad de M.K.**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Dedicado a todos mis amigos lectores, gracias por el apoyo que me dan siempre".**_

.

.

.

_**Oneshot**_

**«Bittersweet Valentine»**

.

.

.

– ¿Vas a hacerlo? –cuestionó retadoramente, sus ojos azules yendo y viniendo desde su amiga, hasta la entrada del salón.

–Sí –respondió segura.

– ¿Cuándo? –picó aún más el orgullo de la pelirosa.

–Cuando lo vea –ninguna seña de duda.

– ¡Ahí viene! –soltó asustando a la de ojos esmeraldas.

– ¡Dónde! –los parpados se le abrieron mostrando su terror.

– ¡Hahaha, lo sabía!, estas que te mueres de miedo –se burló autosuficiente.

– ¡Cerda! –llevó la mano derecha a su inquieto corazón, y se dio unas cuantas palmadas en el pecho.

–Admítelo, no lo harás –regresó a la tranquilidad poniendo cara seria.

–Claro que lo haré…lo haré, sino, dejo de llamarme Sakura Haruno –apuntó tragando grueso.

Eran las únicas en el aula, además de que era bastante temprano, el resto de sus compañeros no entraba hasta después de sonado el timbre.

–No puedo creer que hayas estado meses aprendiendo a hacer esos chocolates, y todo para dárselos a ese tempano de hielo.

–Él lo merece, sé que después de que se los dé y le confiese mis sentimientos, Sasuke-kun y yo estaremos por fin juntos.

–Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…Sakura, tienes desde preescolar soñando con ese romance de fantasía, porque no te olvidas de eso de una vez y lo superas –aconsejó juiciosa.

Apoyaba a su amiga, sabía que sus sentimientos eran suyos y ella no tenía por qué meterse, pero le dolía ver a Sakura llena de ilusiones por un chico que ni siquiera reparaba en ella, y eso que eran vecinos. Al contrario, ese Uchiha estaba cubierto por una capa de hermetismo y desinterés por todo lo que lo rodeaba, y más si se trataba del sexo femenino.

–Sí, pero te juro que este es mi último intento, si después de este día Sasuke no se fija en mi…lo dejaré por la paz, aunque…aunque me duela –prometió con algo de tristeza.

Ino supo que decía la verdad, si algo tenía Sakura, es que siempre cumplía con su palabra.

–Ja, tu último intento, querrás decir el primero, nunca te has aventurado si quiera a saludarlo Sakura –no pudo contener las ganas de reír.

–Bueno ya, aprovecharé esta fecha especial para declarármele, fin de la discusión –puntualizó resuelta.

El reloj marcó el inicio de la jornada escolar, los alumnos entraron de golpe al salón después de la ruidosa campana.

-Ahí va la primera –codeó la rubia a su amiga para que no se perdiera del espectáculo, cada año era lo mismo.

El azabache entraba como siempre, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, con su rostro impasible y su mirada de superioridad ya tan característicos. Una chica de cabello negro y mirada ámbar le dio alcance, con las mejillas teñidas de un rebosante carmín hizo una reverencia y le ofreció una caja roja con un enorme moño dorado, Sasuke la miró fastidiado, y sin siquiera decir palabra, pasó de largo. La pobre pelinegra apenas pudo contener las ganas de llorar, aunque eso no impidió que saliera corriendo para tratar de salvaguardar un poco su destruido orgullo.

–Listo, vas –le dio un ligero empujón en el hombro.

–Ah, ahm…eh…mejor me espero a la clase de Química –sacó su cuaderno apresurada y comenzó a escribir garabatos.

– ¡Strike one! –susurró Ino.

.

.

.

–Apuesto a que sus chocolates deben saber horrible –consoló la oji azul a su amiga.

Segunda clase, Sasuke tomaba sino alegremente, por lo menos educadamente los chocolates que Karin le regalaba, aquella alta y bonita peliroja teñida, era amiga cercana del azabache, al parecer este le tenía ciertas consideraciones.

–Si claro –sopló decaída.

–Bueno, la hora siguiente es Química –anunció por molestarla.

–Sí, sí, se los daré, ya déjame en paz –manoteó al aire para apartar a la pesada de su amiga.

Echó un vistazo a su mochila y contempló la bolsa transparente de celofán, sujetada con un moño rojo, en donde varias figuras de chocolate amargo y chocolate blanco resaltaban esmeradamente. Había tardado no solo días, también noches en perfeccionar el sabor de aquellos dulces, todo para él, no podía desperdiciar más tiempo.

.

.

.

–Aquí tienen chicas –llegaba Tenten con su perfecta sonrisa.

La castaña era una amiga detallista y considerada con todos, aunque en San Valentín se acostumbraba que las chicas les regalaran solo a los chicos, ella siempre preparaba chocolates para todos.

–Gracias Tenten –sonrieron ambas tomando las pequeñas cajas cafés.

–Uhu, chocolates en forma de granadas, tu siempre te superas –apuntó la rubia llevándose la golosina a la boca.

–Gracias, ¡ah Sasuke! –alcanzó al oji negro que iba de salida – ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! –le pasó su caja.

–Hmp –la tomó sin problema y continuó su camino.

–Adiós chicas, las veo luego, iré a buscar a Neji –desapareció inmediatamente.

–Ah, Sakura…esta fue la clase de Química…

–Lo sé –bajó la mirada.

–Tú dijiste…

–No lo digas.

– ¡Strike two!

.

.

.

–Nunca había aceptado tantos chocolates –señaló impresionada al ver como el azabache aceptaba un quinto paquete.

Después de esto se sentó con Naruto y Suigetsu, quienes hacían mofa de él y comían como si no hubiera un mañana.

–Lo sé –apartó su charola de comida y dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa.

–Entonces estas de suerte, si vas ahora no te dirá que no ¡hahaha! –comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

–Ino, preciosa, mis chocolates –llegó el inoportuno de Sai extendiendo su mano.

–Hmn, no tienes tanta suerte amorcito –se puso de pie saltándole a los brazos para darle un pasional beso.

–Ash, no coman pan frente a los pobres –arribó la otra rubia, Temari, hermana de su amigo Gaara.

–Temari, ¿Qué tal, como te fue con el perezoso de Shikamaru? –regresó a su lugar la de ojos azules, después de despachar a su novio a otro lado.

–Va, ¿saben lo que me dijo cuándo le di los chocolates que le hice? –les preguntó enfadada.

–Ah, ¿lo mismo que cada año? –respondió Ino.

– ¡Sí!, "Tsk, que problemático, solo los tomaré para que no te enfades" –imitó con voz grave y tono de flojera–. En fin, ¿ya se los diste? –miró a Sakura interesada.

–Ahm…

– ¿Tu qué crees? –intervino la rubia con la ceja alzada.

–Sakura, tienes que tomar valor, así nunca sabrá que te gusta –animó a la pelirosa.

–Ah…a la hora de salida, lo prometo –resolvió viendo como sus amigas le mostraban su mejor cara de incredulidad.

.

.

.

–Cinco minutos –murmuró Ino a su lado.

–Basta cerda, lo haré, ya lo prometí –sentenció concentrándose en las ecuaciones del pizarrón.

–Bien, no te molestaré mas, pero en serio hazlo, ¿Qué puedes perder? –sonrió apoyándola.

–Gracias Ino.

Los minutos se volvieron segundos y las clases de aquel fatigoso día finalizaron, cada estudiante salió como si el edificio estuviera en llamas, todos menos una. Cuando se dio cuenta, era la única en el aula, no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba Sasuke, pero su deber era hallarlo, de no hacerlo, tendría que renunciar a él como había prometido, y sin haberlo intentado.

Escudriñó los pasillos de la segunda planta, solo algunos alumnos de otros grados y uno que otro profesor, pero del azabache nada, estaba a punto de correr a buscarlo a su casa, total, vivían uno al lado del otro, entonces reparó en una de las ventanas.

–Strike three…ponchada…estas fuera Sakura –musitó conteniendo el llanto.

Sasuke permanecía en la entrada del colegio, recibiendo sonriente una caja de color azul metálico, de tamaño mediano, se la regalaba una de las chicas del último grado, Konan.

Comenzó su tortuoso viaje a casa, sentía una tristeza infinita, era una tonta insegura, tal vez si se le hubiera adelantado a aquella chica, pensó reprochándose duramente, aunque no tenía caso, las cosas probablemente no habrían cambiado en nada, esa ridícula posibilidad de que Sasuke le correspondiera solo estaba en su mente, en su inmadura y soñadora cabeza, sollozó limpiándose la primera lágrima.

–Sakura-chan, ¿ya te vas? –oyó la inconfundible voz del rubio hiperactivo de Naruto.

El joven de hermosos orbes azules le dio alcance cuando casi giraba en la esquina que la llevaba a la salida del edificio.

–Mn, si –respondió aparentando tranquilidad, alcanzó a serenarse y evitar que sus ojos se empañaran completamente.

–Ah, ¿quieres que te acompañemos? –sugirió sonriente.

Naruto siempre se iba con Sasuke y otros de sus amigos, obviamente lo que ella menos necesitaba en ese momento era ver al azabache, así que debía rechazar la oferta.

–Gracias Naruto, pero no es necesario.

–Pues…bueno, cuídate Sakura-chan –se adelantó unos pasos para irse.

–Oye Naruto… –lo llamó de repente– ¿Cuántos chocolates recibiste? –cuestionó súbitamente interesada.

– ¿Ehh, chocolates? –se rascó la cabeza distraído – ehm, ninguno, haha, creo que las chicas a las que les gusto son muy tímidas y no se animaron a confesarme sus sentimientos, ¡de veras! –bromeó exagerado.

–Entonces… –metió su mano a la mochila sacando aquella hermosa bolsa– ten –le ofreció los chocolates que no pudo entregarle a Sasuke.

– ¿Qué...son…son para…para mi Sakura-chan? –se acercó hasta ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Claro, anda, tómalos –le sonrió risueña.

– ¡Sakura-chan gracias! –la abrazó fuerte elevándola un poco y dándole una vuelta.

– ¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasa dobe? –se escuchó la voz distintiva del pelinegro.

Solo oírlo sintió que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, Sasuke estaba tras ellos, sostenía en una mano la caja azul que le regaló aquella hermosa chica.

–Teme, mira lo que me obsequió Sakura-chan, son solo míos, ahora no serás el único asediado, mmn, se ven deliciosos, ¿no lo crees? –alardeaba el rubio cabeza hueca.

Sasuke extrañamente la miró directamente, su expresión indescifrable.

–Pero no te daré ni uno –advirtió el oji azul.

–Ahm, no es para tanto, no están tan buenos…ejhem…en fin, tengo que irme, hasta luego –se apresuró al descubrir que Sasuke continuaba mirándola entretenido.

–Sí, hasta luego Sakura-chan, y gracias, por cierto, ¡si quieres pedirme una cita, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, estaré libre para ti!

Pudo escucharlo aun en la salida, rubio baka, ella tuvo un detalle de amigos, y ese bruto imaginándose una película romántica en su retorcida mente. Exhaló largamente, su tristeza regresó, recordó la promesa que hizo, olvidaría a Sasuke, aunque solo de pensarlo, el alma se le partió.

.

.

.

Uno, dos, tres timbrazos la despertaron sorpresivamente, llevaba durmiendo alrededor de tres horas, desde que llegó de la escuela se encerró en su cuarto y pretendió no saber más, se tiró en su cama cubriéndose con las mantas. Bajó perezosamente, aun bostezando, no había alguien más en la casa, todo el piso de abajo estaba a oscuras, parecía que sus padres habían ido a cenar, "dejando a su hija abandonada en casa, creo que alguien no recibirá el premio a los padres del año", se quejó.

Encendió la luz del recibidor y observó su deslucida imagen en el espejo de la entrada, se acomodó un poco su corto cabello antes de girar el picaporte. Al abrir la puerta tuvo que tallarse los ojos rápidamente, o estaba soñando, o peor aún, alucinando, ¡Sasuke!, ¡el mismísimo Sasuke estaba frente a ella!

– ¿Sa…Sa… Sasuke? –preguntó incrédula.

Sin tomarse la molestia de responder, el azabache la atrajo hacia él en un movimiento ágil y rápido, sus verdes esmeraldas se cerraron por impulso apenas su boca tocó los finos y delgados labios de Sasuke, se aferró a su cuello y de manera torpe movió su lengua, se dejaba hacer y deshacer por el azabache, quien no cesaba en aquel salvaje beso.

Tuvo que sostenerse en la pared para no caer directo al piso, el rostro le estallaba de vergüenza, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

–Hmp, paso por ti a las siete y cuarto, está de más que te diga que no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte al dobe –sonrió arrogante.

– ¿Ehh? –no se le ocurrió que más decir.

–Molesta, ¿en serio necesitas más explicación? –se acercó de nuevo tomando su mentón.

– ¿Estás diciendo que…que tú y…y yo…? –balbuceó anonadada.

–Hn.

–Pero… ¿y…y Konan?. Yo…yo no soy… ¡yo no soy tu juguete! –aclaró enfadada.

Así Sasuke besara maravillosamente, no se le olvidaría jamás aquella escena donde lo vio tan sonriente con aquella chica, estaba bien que ella era una ingenua enamorada, pero eso de ser el patio de juegos de alguien, no le gustaba.

– ¿Qué con ella? –la miró sin alguna reacción– Konan es la novia de mi hermano, la única vez que me he acercado a ella fue esta tarde, cuando me dio la ridícula caja que contenía el regalo de Itachi –completó aburrido.

–Ah… ¿y…y los chocolates que aceptaste de todas esas chicas en la escuela? –no recordaba ser tan celosa, oh si, antes no tenía a quien celar.

–Naruto se los comió, se los regalé en compensación, ya que yo le quité los que tú le regalaste –señaló sin remordimiento.

– ¡Qué!...pero, ¿Por qué?...

–Esos chocolates eran míos, nunca debiste dárselos en primer lugar –debatió serio.

– ¿Quién…cómo…cómo lo supiste? –desvió la mirada más que avergonzada.

–Hn, tienes una madre muy comunicativa. ¿Eso es todo o molestarás con otra cosa? –apuntó divertido.

–Ahm…ehm…creo que es todo… –respondió vencida.

–Entonces, hasta mañana –besó su mejilla y volvió a reír socarrón.

– ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? –murmuró viéndolo partir hacia su casa, quedándose estupefacta durante algunos minutos–ah si –una enorme sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios– ¡home run!, de vuelta en el juego, ¡yes! –saltó emocionada.

…

– ¿Por qué la vecina pelirosa salta como loca en su jardín? –le preguntó Itachi entretenido en la ventana.

–Hmp, no tengo idea –se llevó a la boca el último chocolate amargo a la vez que sonreía disimuladamente.

.

.

.

**Awwh, haha, ni me pregunten de donde saqué la idea, porque la verdad que ni sé, muy burda tal vez haha, ya que ahora no me clavé tanto con las palabras, creo que es el primer escrito que realizo así de corto, como ven no me esmeré en detalles, simplemente quise que fuera rápido y sin tanto relleno, en parte porque ando sin mucho tiempo.**

**Pues que les digo, ¡Feliz día de la amistad (principalmente) y del amor!, aunque no lo celebren, aunque no les guste, aunque ni siquiera sabían que ese día existiera, pues sí, me dejé llevar por las tradiciones del consumismo y me sumé a la celebración de San Valentín, ¿Por qué?, pues nada más, un Pepe grillo me convenció y dije "adelante".**

**Pásenla genial, disfruten no solo este, sino todos los días, les mando miles de chocolates virtuales, sirve que no suben de peso con tanta caloría hehe, cuídense mucho, cualquier cosa que deseen expresar, adelante, este espacio es suyo, les mando un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
